Fusion Station/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Fusion Station, the fourth level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. Walkthrough After leaving the starting location, you will almost immediately encounter a lizard trooper. At the next corner of the corridor, you will encounter a woman in an alien pod; destroy her to get a shotgun, but watch for an octobrain that teleports in. Head down the corridor, and you will encounter two more troopers. At the end will be a small room where you can collect the RPG and ammo. When you collect the RPG, the atomic health will be revealed as well. Flip the switch to unlock the door, and open the door to head to the central chamber. If you have the jetpack (by collecting it on an earlier level), you can fly to the left and finish the level extremely early; otherwise, you will have to go through the door in the center. The ring around the central pillar has a few drones patrolling, and the have a habit of attacking from behind. Central chamber The first room in the central chamber is a small processing area guarded by enforcers. The next elevator is located on the other side of the loop. To unlock it, jump in the pistons closer to either elevator, and collect the chaingun. Shoot the switch through the ground-level hole to open the door. Kill the last enforcer and ride the elevator. (If you somehow ran out of ammo, there are other means to trigger the switch. See the secrets section below. ) On the second floor, you should be in a region with a few turbines. As with the previous room, the exit is locked. To open it, dive into the water, and flip the two switches to the left and right of the three turbines. Proceed through the elevator to continue. Side corridor After exiting, shoot the switch on the other side to trigger the moving platform, and head across the large gap. The next room will contain a large number of slimers, which can be defeated using the kick. It will also contain a shrinker. Continue to the corridor to the left; explosions will crack a hole in the side wall; you can either run past them, or wait for them to finish. Proceed to the end of this corridor for another elevator. Ride up and collect the Devastator in the spinning lava (if desired). Approach the far wall, and it will explode open to reveal three enforcers. Flip the switch inside and run through the door before it closes. Activate the platform to cross the gap back to the central area. When you enter, the energy core in the center will lower. Shoot it to blast the exit door open. Exit Take the final elevator to overlook the exit, and collect the medikit. Unlike the other points in the area, there is no platform to the next door; instead, you will have to jump to reach the atomic healths and jetpack on a ledge just below the exit. Fly up to the exit to open the door. In the final room, there are eggs that will hatch Protozoid Slimers and a few Assault Commanders. The central column will also raise, revealing the auto-destruct console that you need to activate. Secrets # In the first central area, look for a small outward extrusion along a raised section near the exit. Open this to get the two atomic health near the exit switch (and to open the exit if you don't have ammo). # From the above secret, take a left turn instead of a right turn. You can get pipebombs here. # From where you get the chaingun, open the door behind you and climb up. # In the second central room with the three turbines, head to the security screen to open a door on the opposite side of the room. Quickly jump across the turbines and collect the Freezethrower. # After you exit the central area and enter the other room, take a left and open the wall at the end of the alcove to collect body armor. # In the next corridor, you will see explosions cracking the side of the wall. Climb them to the platform above and enter the grate. # Continue along the vent until you see another woman pod. On the right is a cracked wall. Blast it open and collect the items there. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs